Fablehaven: The Return
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: When the Sphinx is proven a traiter, the gang must go to Wrymwoost in order to recieve the five Keys to the Power of the Elements. During the mission, they find the one and only, Gavin Rose. And what is up with Warren? Who is a traitor, and who is not? Will they get the five keys before the Sphinx? How will this all end? The battle begins now.
1. Chapter 1

**Fablehaven: The Return of Gavin Rose**

CHAPTER 1: Dream

Kendra POV

I sat on the steps of the gazebo. I don't know what I was doing there. Just thinking. I stared at the pond. The naiads had given up on luring me to the water. I felt my eyes closing_. "Just a quick nap," _I thought. My eyes closed and I started to dream.

I was walking along a beautiful river. I sat down on the soft grass. I felt like I had been walking for hours. I lay down, looking at the starry sky. "Kendra," I heard someone call out. I sat up. I looked around. I stood up. I suddenly felt a breeze, and then somebody's arms around me. I spun around. It was Gavin. "You! What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me and my dreams alone, Gavin? Or should I even call you that, _Navarog_?" I said. He looked hurt. I felt bad. I never liked yelling at him in his avatar form.

I looked at him. I realized that he looked sad. He didn't speak. He justlooked at me. He began to fade away. I stood there, watching. When he completely disappeared, I started to cry. Suddenly, I felt the world shaking. I felt like I was falling. Then, visions began in my head. I saw Gavin in a dark room, the sphinx talking to him, then the sphinx turned and said, "Nobody will believe you. They all believe me now. Unfortunately, I am powerless, but I will make sure that power returns to me," then I saw Seth lying on the ground, motion less. I screamed, and opened my eyes. I realized that I wasn't alone. Then I felt a cold splash on my face.

I sat upright. I water dripped from my face. I blinked and looked around. I saw Seth standing there with a water bottle that was half empty. It didn't take me long to realize what happened to the other half. "Seth! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" I yelled. "Well you were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

I heard the naiads snicker. I rolled my eyes. Only Seth would wake me up like that. I mean I love my brother and all, but _sheesh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fablehaven: The Return **

CHAPTER 2: BETRAYAL

SETH POV

The reason I was at the pond, I don't know. But when I got there, I saw my sister sleeping on some stairs that led to her favorite gazebo. She looked like she was having a nightmare, so I grabbed the water bottle from my emergency kit. I tipped the bottle just a little bit, when Kendra's eyes suddenly opened. Startled, I nearly dropped the bottle, but I caught it. But unfortunately for Kendra, some of the water spilled out of the bottle and onto her face. She let out a little shriek. She sat up, and faced me.

"Seth! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she asked, angrily. "You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up," I said. I heard the naiads snicker. Kendra rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Newel and Doren burst through the hedge. "Hey! I knew you were here!" Doren exclaimed. "What's up?" I asked. "Your grandparents are frantic. They sent us to come look for you," Newel said. We took off running towards the house. "_Finally! Something exciting"_ I thought. We bursted through the front door, where Vanessa, Warren, Dale, Tanu, Grandma Sorenson, Grandpa Sorenson, Grandma Larsen, Grandpa Larsen, Bracken, and our parents were waiting. Everyone looked serious. "What happened?" Kendra asked. "See for yourself," Bracken said. He held a silver bowl. "This is the Seeing Bowl. It sees and records everything happening in the magic world," he said. He muttered some strange words, and the bowl started to glow. Everyone peered into the bowl. I saw nothing at first, but then a figure started to take form. I recognized the Sphinx. He appeared to be in a cave, conversing with a dark shadow. He held out a sack. The figure gave him a wooden box. They were trading something. The wooden box had five gems on it. One was blue, one was red, one was a dark orange color, one was clear (like a diamond), and one was a forest green color. The bowl zoomed in onto the face of the figure.

I let out a cry, and Kendra shrieked. It was Muriel Taggart. The Sphinx was trading with the witch! But how did she escape her prison under the hill? The image became hazy and faded. I looked up. "We were betrayed," Bracken said. "No kidding!" I snapped. "Seth," Grandma Sorenson warned. "What do you expect? You want me to be polite, when the one person who hates Kendra and me the most, is on the loose? She's a nutcase! She'll want to get revenge on us! Especially my sister!" I said. I was panicking. Muriel Taggart was the one person, above Grualas the biggest traitor, who I feared and hated, on my I-never-want-to-see-your-face-again-or-else list. And now, the stupid Sphinx betrayed us with her!

"We believe he wants to reach the keys to the Five Elements of Power," Tanu said. "The WHAT?" Kendra asked. "They are powerful artifacts to control five of the nature elements. Water, air, fire, and earth/soil/dirt. If they fall into the wrong hands, they can be used to destroy the world by floods, hurricanes, tornados, wild fires, and earthquakes," Tanu explained. Wow. Destroy the world with natural disasters. "Wait. You said five elements. Why did you only name four?" Vanessa asked. "No one knows what the fifth is. That's why it could be dangerous," Warren said. "Call up Elise and Mara. Tell them that the Knights of Dawn are going on another mission," Grandpa Sorenson said.

Bracken grinned. "Hope your ready Seth. It's your first official assignment," he said. "Really? I'm going?" I asked. "Well you did kill two of the most powerful demons," Warren said. I let out a whoop. This was going to be epic!

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fablehaven: The Return **

CHAPTER 3: ON THE WAY TO WYRMWOOST

**ME:HELLO MY FELLOW FF FANS! IT IS ME AGAIN!**

**SETH:WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! **

**ME:WELL YOU MUST BE PATIENT.**

**SETH:WHY?**

**ME:BECAUSE IT BUILDS SUSPENSE.**

**SETH:WELL RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO KNOWIF I GET A GIRLFRIEND IN THIS STORY.**

**ME:YES. YOU DO. YOU KNOW HER. HER NAME IS SNOW FROM THE FANFIC WRITTEN BY THOUGHT THINKER. I SENT HER A REVIEW AND A PRIVET MESSAGE TO ASK FOR PERMISSION TO USE HER. **

**SETH:WELL NO PROBLEM WITH THAT! THIS NOW AWSOME WRITER DOES NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN OR SNOW!JUST THE PLOT!HEY BY THE WAY, CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME MUSCLES?**

**ME: (FACEPALM) ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

SETH POV

Vanessa, Warren, Mara, Elise, Tanu, Trask, Bracken, Kendra and I said "goodbye," to Fablehaven and headed down to the airport. I sat on the window seat. Kendra sat next to me, who sat next to Bracken. On the next row was Vanessa who sat behind me. Next to her, was Warren, then Mara. On the row next to my row, was Tanu. Next to him was another seat which held a his potion bag, and three backpacks full of other stuff. Behind him was Elise and Trask. Another backpack was in the seat between them.

I noticed that Warren kept glancing at Vanessa. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait to meet up with Snow at the sanctuary. Snow is my girlfriend (Read the Enchantment of The Mermaid Whisperer by Thought Thinker.) She said that she would meet us there. According to her, she preferred to swim, since it was faster than a plane, and that planes make her nervous. By swim, I mean that she is half-mermaid. Agad gave her a gift. A white beaded necklace with a green sea shell. She could transform into a mermaid or human whenever she wanted.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I drifted into sleep. I dreamed that I was at the pond with Snow. Just sitting there. Not moving at all. When I woke up, Kendra was reading a book, and Bracken was using his iPod touch.

"How much longer?"

"Seth. You have to be patient. Not long anyway," Kendra said.

"Maybe you should take a nap. You look tired," I suggested.

She agreed. I waited. And waited. And waited. Here's the schedule:

Hour 2: Kendra falls asleep.

Hour 2 and a half: Vanessa nearly catches Warren staring at her

Two minutes later: Vanessa catches warren staring at her and demands to know why.

Five minutes later: Vanessa gives Warren the cold shoulder, after he claimed to be staring at her because she looked odd in a sort of way.

Ten minutes later: Bracken falls asleep. Trask defends Warren. Mara defends Vanessa.

And here we are now, four people on the plane mad at each other, and my sister and her fairy tale prince on each other's shoulders.

"How much longer?" I asked. "We'll be there soon," Vanessa replied. "Don't listen to her. She might get you lost. Remember that time, Vanessa, when you-" Warren was cut off. "Don't you _DARE_ bring that up!" Vanessa snapped.

I shook my head. When those two were in a fight, it was hard to shut them up. And they fought very constantly. Tanu glanced at us and simply said, "Vanessa's right we'll be there shortly."

Vanessa won this round. When she thought I wasn't looking, she stick her tongue out at Warren. "we should wake them up," Trask said. "I got this," I said. I got up, grabbed Vanessa's copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ and "dropped" it. It landed on the ground with a loud _SLAM!_. This satisfyingly woke the love birds up. They jerked apart.

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up!" I said. "Zip it Seth," Kendra grumbled.

The plane started to slow down. Kendra got up to help the pilot out with the distraction spell. About ten minutes later, we finally landed. We grabbed our stuff. I made sure my iPod and DS were safely inside my bag. I was the last one to step out of the jet. The sun was shining, the sky was blue. It was eerily quiet. We have arrived at the dragon sanctuary.

**Like it? Hate it? I BEG you to review! PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**No, really. Reviw.**

**Anyway, I have a special thanks to Thought Thinker for allowing me to use her character Snow. And for being the first to review my Fanfic.**

**Another thanks to Guest1 for reviewing with a quizzical question. I shall not reveal anymore info until future chapters.**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE AND LOVE,**

**-Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fablehaven: The Return **

CHAPTER 4: The invisible wall and Ambush

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Vanessa POV

As we got off the plane, we were met by a bright sun. I placed my sunglasses onto my face. "So now what?" Seth asked. "We walk," said Bracken. We walked for a bit. "okay, so we head over to Agad's castle. Then we ask him for advice. Snow should be there by the time we get there-

"Bracken," Kendra said.

Pony boy kept talking. "Raxtas should be there to greet us as well, and-

"Bracken," Seth said.

"if we can, we can fing the first key before-

SLAM! Bracken ran into something solid, just as Kendra and seth said "Look out for that wall!"

Bracken fell backwards with thick silver liquid pouring from his nose. Everyone else had stopped in shock. "You okay man?" seth asked. Bracken nodded. I stepped slowly forward with my hands out. I felt something solid. The thing was, that I didn't see anything in front of me.

"I feel something, but I cant see it," I said. "Does anybody see it?" everyone shook their heads. All except Kendra and Seth. They nodded.

"you two can see it?" warren asked. "that's what we were trying to tell you," Kendra said. She looked at pony boy. "But you wouldn't listen," she added. Bracken scowled. "do you see any entrance?" tanu asked. "its what bracken slammed into," seth said. "At least he ran into that." I said. He glared at me.

"What does the wall look like?" Warren asked. "Like the normal wall around Wrymwoost does. Except invisible, I guess," Kendra said. Bracken drew out his first horn and gave it to Kendra. Kendra took the horn and opened the doors to Wrymwoost. We slowly entered, making sure no evil dragons were around or anything. I yawned. It usually meant I was either tired, or one of my victems was asleep.

I was about to ask how long it would take to find Agad's castle, when i felt a sharp pain on my leg. I looked down and saw it was an arrow. I looked up and met Warren's gaze in horror. Another arrow flew by, missing Seth's head by inches. Another hit Kendra in the stomache, but all it did was bounce off. She was wearing the shield Seth gave her for Christmas.

"It's an ambush!" Bracken yelled. I shot him a 'no kidding' look. Mara and Warren helped me limp off behind a huge rock. Seth and Kendra ducked and Bracken drew out his first horn and it turned into a brilliant sword. Yeah, like a sword would do much against arrows.

I quickly took out my darts and shot towards from where the arrows were shooting from. I think I hit a few of the targets, but I wasn't sure because one minute I'm shooting from behind a rock, and the next, I'm in the air. I looked up.

Raxtus held me in one claw and Seth in another. Bracken and trask were each in his back claws. I kept shooting at the enemy, but the pain on my leg was too much and I blacked out.

When I woke up a few minutes later, Mara was bandaging my wound, Seth looked really upset, but not as Bracken did. Trask was trying to comfort the dragon in front of me who was roaring in despair.

"Where's Kendra, Warren, and Tanu?" I asked sluggishly.

"I tried! I really did! I just coulnt get to them in time! Oh, I'm so sorry! I risked the lives of Tanu, and Warren, and, and, and Kendra!" at the mention of Kendra, Raxtus let out a wail, which was more like a roar.

The Sphinx had gotten three of our most important Knights. The Sphinx was playing a game that no one wanted to play.

KENDRA'S POV

I felt sore and sluggish as the goblin led Warren, Tanu, and I into a cell. As soon as I had been hit by some type of dart, I knocked out cold. I didn't blame Raxtus for missing me and my two other friends, but I wish I knew who shot me. They owed me a bottle of Tylonle for the pounding headache I had.

The goblin grinned as I entered. "There might be a certain special cell mate in there with you," he said in a raspy voice and slammed the cell door shut. I noticed there was someone lying on the floor in the left corner of the cell. Warren checked him. HE had a pulse. Tanu flipped him over and Warren choked. "What? Who is it?" I asked.

Warren looked at me with a bit of panick. "Kendra, my dear cousin…" he trailed off. I didn't like the way he said that. "This may come as a bit of a shock," he said nervously. He slowly backed away. I wandered over, curiouse on who the "shock" was.

You know how they say 'curiosity killed the cat?'

Well, it nearly killed me.

Dressed in torn dark jeans and a torn blue t-shirt, with his dark hair a mess, and lying in the corner of the cell was my worst nightmare.

He had returned. The one and only…

Gavin Rose.

**Like it? Hate it? I BEG you to review! PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**No, really. Reviw.**

**Anyway, I have a special thanks to Thought Thinker for allowing me to use her character Snow. And for being the first to review my Fanfic.**

**Another thanks to my good friend, AslanPrincess for encouraging me on the "Bracken ran into a wall" thing. LOL. (No offense, Bracken Lovers.)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had major writers block for this Fanfic. Not to mention my cousins/ god-brothers have been bugging me a lot lately, including my dear step-cousin/soul sister, Mystic.**

**LOVE YOU ALL MY MILKYWAYS! (that is what I call my reviewers and readers for my Fablehaven Fanfic.)**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE AND LOVE,**

**-Lia**


	5. Twins

**Fablehaven: The Return **

**I do not own Fablehaven. Just the plot and my own OC's. Oh, and I don't own Snow either. She belongs to Thought Thinker. I'm just borrowing her for a few chapters.**

**One more time, I DO NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN or its characters. SO BRANDON MULL, PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Oh, and one of my reviewers mentioned a "cauldron of death" for Bracken. I like your thinking!**

**Bracken: Thank goodness Brandon Mull didn't put that in the book. I could have died!**

***Brandon Mull walks by* **

**Starstar412 and me: O.O**

**Me: Wait up old man; we need to have a chat!**

***Chases Brandon Mull along with starstar412***

**Bracken: Well then! **

CHAPTER 4: Into the mind of the dragon

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Kendra POV

I couldn't believe it. Gavin was alive. But how?

Even though he had hurt me and my family, I still felt sorry for him. Tanu convinced me to try to use my power on him. Over the time that we used for training and learning to use our powers Seth and I both discovered something. Seth could see in the dark too, but only when he really tried. I discovered two other things. I could heal others and I could see into their dreams. I accidently dropped a knife on Seth and when I tried to stop the bleeding with my hand, it healed. The other thing was when I wondered what Seth was dreaming that made him uneasy I peeked into his dream and memories.

I slowly and carefully healed some of the bruises and cuts that Gavin had on his arms, face, and legs. Then I placed my hand on his forehead and concentrated.

Gavin POV (WHOOOOOOO!)

_Flashback_

I finished writing the letter to Kendra. Kendra was one of my closest friends. Not to mention I may have had some feelings for her. I tucked the letter into an envelope and headed out of my small temporary house and to the post office to deliver it to Fablehaven.

When I returned, I felt a dark presence from my house. A familiar presence. A certain dragon. Navarog.

I stalked into my house. A sixteen year old looking boy with dark brown hair and pitch black eyes with tanned skin was lounging on my couch. Navarog caught sight of me and grinned a shark like grin.

"Sup bro?" he asked. I frowned.

"Cut the act. What do you want?" I demanded. He smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Not a nice way to treat your twin brother," he remarked.

Yes. Navarog not only was my brother, but my TWIN brother. We looked alike except for our eyes and dragon forms. While he was the older twin, he was a bit bigger. His dragon form was a big black dragon. My real form on the other hand was a dark blue and only a little smaller than Navarog.

(My father, Charlie Rose, named me and my mother named my brother. My mother was a dragon, a good kind. My father had been given a mission from the Knights to hunt down my mother. When they met, my mother couldn't bring herself to kill my father. She instead shrank into her avatar and they talked. They somehow fell in love that way. My father was not only a dragon tamer, but he was half-dragon himself. My mother was a pureblood dragon.)

Anyway, I glared at my twin sitting on my couch. He was wearing a black shirt, black caped hood, and dirty jeans.

"So, rumor has it, that you joined the Knights. Is this true?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"So about that. Isn't that Kendra girl really pretty?" he asked. My heart froze. Navarog sensed the tense. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Yet. But I have a friend of mine who can easily suck out her youth. Of course, if you cooperate well, we'll see about letting her loose," he offered. I growled. My vision blurred for a second. I knew that my eyes had flashed. (When I get really upset, my eyes flash blue. Navarog's flash red.)

HE grinned. "Doesn't matter. You'll help us anyway." He said, and laughed as I felt the sharp prick of a dart on my neck. I suddenly felt drowsy and my vision blurred again, but this time, it didn't go away.

"Night, night little Knight," my evil twin mocked as I fell into darkness.

Kendra's POV

I did NOT see that coming. I jerked my hand away and cried out as I was whirled out of Gavin's mind. Warren and Tanu sat nearby.

"So how'd it go?" Warren asked. I told them everything. "Kendra. Do you think you can wake him?" Tanu asked.

"I know I can. I'll just slap him out of it," Warren said, stood up and started towards Gavin. Tanu caught his shoulder and mouthed "NO."

I leaned towards Gavin again. I placed my hands on his forehead and imagined him waking up. I felt the energy of my power being transformed into the dragon I had fallen for. I waited silently as Gavin's dark chocolate brown eyes opened.

HE gasped for air. Startled, I pulled my hand away before he grabbed it and muttered:

"Kendra. You found me"

**Like it? Hate it? I BEG you to review! PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**No, really. Review.**

**You guys did NOT see the whole "Navarog is my twin thing, but I'm totally still a dragon" thing coming did you? Hahaha. Neither did I. it just came to me.**

**Anyway, I have a special thanks to Thought Thinker for allowing me to use her character Snow. And for being the first to review my Fanfic.**

**Another thanks to my good friend, AslanPrincess. And thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had major writers block for this Fanfic. Not to mention my cousins/ god-brothers have been bugging me a lot lately, including my dear step-cousin/soul sister, Mystic.**

**LOVE YOU ALL MY MILKYWAYS! (That is what I call my reviewers and readers for my Fablehaven Fanfic.)**

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE AND LOVE,**

**-Lia**


End file.
